17 years ago
by Banana Flavored Lemonade
Summary: what happened if Sarah was a twin and Zeke and Camille had to give one up for adoption... it's 17 years later and Lorelai comes back to the parent that gave her up.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day that Lorelai Gilmore met her birth parents. As she stood on the front steps of a modest yet large house she couldn't help but reminisce about the past seventeen years of her life.

7 years old:

'_Lorelai, we don't have time for your antics right now, we're going to to be late for the westburns dinner party if you don't go upstairs and let Marie clean you up.' Emily commanded without turning around to look at her whimpering daughter._

_Lorelai had fallen off of her swing set and cut up her arm up pretty bad. All she'd wanted was for her Mummy to kiss it better and clean her up but no. She'd been told to go and bleed somewhere else because her mum was busy getting ready for a party._

11 years old:

'_I'm sorry mum.' Lorelai said as she and her mum looked down on the large red wine stain on the carpet._

'_Lorelai, you're so clumsy! Go upstairs and stay there until I say you can come down. This is not acceptable! We have guests coming over in an hour and that stain will take days to soak out!' Emily yelled after Lorelai as she climbed the stairs._

'_YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME!' Lorelai yelled back._

14 years old:

'_Mum, can I talk to you for a minute?' Lorelai asked timidly as she poked her head round the door to her parents' bedroom._

'_Fine but I don't have very long, make it quick.' Emily replied through a deep sigh that showed her annoyance at being interrupted._

'_Can you help me, I had an accident.' Lorelai stated as she pulled a pair of red stained panties out from behind her back and presented them to her mum. The tears began to pour down Lorelai's face and she couldn't decide why she was crying, was it embarrassment or hormones or something else?_

'_LORELAI! Go take those to Greta, that's discussing! What would posses you to bring those in here? You know how to deal with this and if you don't I'm sure Roza wouldn't mind helping you out.' Emily told her daughter sternly whilst turning back to her desk and continuing with the paperwork she was doing._

'_Sorry mum.' Lorelai apologised unnecessarily. _

16 years old:

'_Mum, I'm pregnant; I don't expect you to care so I was just telling you.' Lorelai hollered into the Dining room as she passed to climb the stairs leading to her room._

'_Lorelai, Lorelai! Get back down here and explain yourself!' Emily screeched as she ran after her only daughter._

'_No mum, I'm pregnant and I'm not giving it up or making any drastic life changes just because I'm having a baby.' Lorelai insisted when Emily entered her bedroom._

'_This is a drastic life change Lorelai! You're having a BABY! What don't you understand about that?'_

'_No, I don't think you understand it mother, or should I say Mrs Gilmore! Yeah, that's right mum, I know! I know you adopted me when I was born and I know you only did it so that the DAR women would get off your back about having a baby. You can't have children of your own so you had to take someone else's.' Lorelai was yelling her discovery at the woman she thought was her mother. Emily's tears didn't deter Lorelai either; she was so worked up that she didn't notice her mother's crest fallen expression. 'The second my baby's born I'm outta here.' Lorelai said as she walked out of her bedroom, leaving a broken hearted Emily behind._

Every so often Lorelai would feel bad for doing that to Emily but then she'd think back into her past and everything was clear.

So here she stood in front of the Bravermans front door with a seven month old Rory on her hip.

'Give that back Adam!' screeched an eleven year old Crosby as he rounded the corner, chasing Adam who had his new basketball and was throwing it back and forth with Sarah.

'Naah, Naah, Naah. You can't get it!' Sarah teased as she ran backward whilst waving the ball in front of Crosby's face. Her moment of glory was cut short as she tripped over something backwards. 'What the...' Sarah started until she looked up and saw an exact copy of herself leaning over her with a baby in her arms.

'Are you okay, I'm so sorry, I should've moved my stuff I was just so caught up the moment and I didn't think...' Lorelai stopped talking abruptly when she saw who was in front of her. She watched on as the double scrambled backwards towards what she could only assume were her brothers.

'Who're you?' Sarah asked Lorelai who shifted Rory on her hip.

'I'm Lorelai Gilmore, are your mum and dad around?'

'Yeah, I'll go get 'em' Adam said as he ran off in the direction of the guest house.

Five minutes later he came back out with a grey haired man and curly haired woman who looked extremely shocked at Lorelai's presence. 'Hello, um... how are you?' the woman asked.

'Yeah, I'm good. So I guess you're the one I'm looking for... mind explaining some things?' Lorelai asked with slight annoyance in her voice.

'Okay, we'll answer your questions if you answer ours.' The man replied in the same tone as Lorelai had just used.

'Fine, whata you wanna know?'

'What's your name and who's this cutie?' the woman asked as she tickled Rory's chin, to which the baby hid her face in her mother's shoulder.

'My names Lorelai and this is my daughter Lorelai but everyone calls her Rory.' Lorelai explained.

'Okay, well maybe we should discuss this inside, just us four.' The man said as he patted Sarah on the back. All four and Rory went into the Guest house which was surprisingly nice for what it was.

When they were all seated, Lorelai and Sarah on one couch with Rory on Lorelai's lap and the two adults on the other things got tense but soon flattened out when the woman started explaining things.

'Well first of all I'm Camille and this is my husband Zeke and our daughter, your sister, Sarah. You and she are twins.' To this Lorelai and Sarah's heads snapped to face each other. 'We just couldn't afford twins at the time and so before you were even born we decided that the first baby born would be put up for adoption and the second we would keep. I HATED to have to choose between you but Adam was only a year and a half old at the time and your father was the only one with an income and it just wasn't enough to support all of us at the time. I am so sorry for abandoning you hunny, please don't take it to heart, we love you, always have, always will but we weren't in the right place to have three babies under two. Anything you want to say?' Camille asked through teary eyes.

'You just gave me to those monsters. You let me go and I had to suffer for years because of that. You have no idea of the things that I went through in that house. I was emotionally abused and I couldn't do anything about it because I didn't know I had a choice in the matter.' Lorelai wiped the tear trails from her face and lay Rory down in her arms. Turning to Sarah she addressed her with some things that she knew would get their attention. 'What happened when you skinned you knees as a kid?'

'Mum and dad put a band aid on them and gave me a hug I guess.' Sarah answered.

'Well you're lucky, I got told to go bleed somewhere else or tell the nanny because Emily was busy. What happened when you got your first period?' Lorelai asked.

'Mum took me to the shops and bought me stuff.' Sarah said like it was no big deal.

'Yeah well count yourself lucky because I went to Emily in tears because I was scared and embarrassed and I presented her with my bloody panties and you know what she did? She told me that I was disgusting and I was either to deal with it myself, even though I had absolutely no idea what was going on, or to go to the maid because she'd wash my panties.' Lorelai was weeping by the time she'd finished talking. 'You left me in hell, why would you do that?' Lorelai asked heartbrokenly.

'I didn't know! I swear, they looked nice enough and they said they were able to provide for you. I promise that if I had ANY idea I would've come for you.' Camille pleaded as she moved over to the other couch and enveloped her weeping daughter in a hug.

Ten minutes later the hug was broken as Rory tugged on Lorelai's sweater and made a suckling motion with her mouth. 'Oh, um... do you have somewhere that I could deal with this?' Lorelai asked, already rising to her feet with Rory in her arms.

'Yeah, you can use my room if you want.' Sarah offered and led Lorelai into the main room and upstairs at her nod. Once they were in Sarah's room Lorelai settled on the edge of the bed and pulled her shirt down, situating Rory to begin her daughters feed. Sarah began uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot and Lorelai noticed. Just as she was about to comment on the nervous air Rory took an extra eagre suck at Lorelai's nipple and caused Lorelai to quietly cry out in pain. After the pain passed Lorelai smoothed back Rory's brown hair in a comforting gesture.

'You've gotta be patient with mummy Baby girl, it's been a long day...' Rory pulled again and Lorelai decided that nothing must be coming out of that one so she shifted Rory to the other breast. 'Okay, slowly this time.' Lorelai coached as she stroked Rory's soft cheek.

Lorelai was snapped out of her moment by Sarah's voice, Lorelai hadn't even remembered that she was there. 'Does it hurt?' Sarah asked timidly, 'you know breastfeeding?'

'Umm... not really, every now and then my body doesn't wanna cooperate with Rory and she gets kinda over excited and pulls but apart from that it's all mostly mainstream. It used to be embarrassing but I guess you do what you have to do right?' Lorelai answered accordingly while casting a smile down at Rory.

'Yeah, what you gotta do... hey, can I tell you a secret... I mean you are my sister and everything right?' Sarah asked with a smile.

'Sure, whatever... come sit?' Lorelai invited and was happily surprised when Sarah bypasses the awkwardness and just sat down next to Lorelai.

'Umm, this is kinda hard to say, considering I've never told ANYONE but um...'

'You can tell me anything you know.' Lorelai assured.

'I had an abortion three weeks ago.' Sarah confessed through a watery smile.

'Aww hunny, why?' Lorelai asked while fixing her top and burping Rory over her shoulder.

'I couldn't do it. I'm not strong enough, and I couldn't tell Seth, he'd beat me.' Sarah said as she bowed her head in shame.

'Why do you think he'd beat you? If he hits you you need to leave him. No man should ever have that much power over you.'

'He's not a bad guy, it's just the drugs, they make him change.' Sarah defended.

'You need to end it. He IS a bad guy! They all are, the drugs are just an excuse to act that way without any consequences.' Lorelai insisted.

Sarah thought it over and nodded. 'Okay.' She conceded.

'Good now you wanna change your niece?' Lorelai offered.

'No, maybe next time, I don't really know what I'm doin, I'll just watch this time.' Sarah said as she stood up and moved out of the way so Lorelai could use her bed as a change table.

After taking off Rory's dirty pink onesie and changing her diaper Lorelai put her daughter in a clean hot pink and white striped onesie and wrapped her up in a blanket before scooping her up. Rory whimpered for a bit but soon settled down when Lorelai started bouncing her and making soothing noises.

'Can we go back out there?' Lorelai asked Sarah.

'Yeah, sure.'

Once they were down stairs Sarah offered Lorelai a drink or some food but found that their guest only wanted coffee. A while later Camille and Zeke came back in, looking like they'd been having heated discussion which was unsettling for Lorelai as everyone seemed to be arguing about her.

'Hey Lorelai, hunny, where exactly do expect to spend the night?' Camille asked as she stood in front of Lorelai and grasped her shoulders.

'Oh, umm well I was gonna go stay at this Inn my old boss set me up with.' Lorelai supplied easily as Mia had called up one of her friends and organised for Lorelai to stay free at the Sunshine Inn.

'How would you feel about staying here tonight?' Zeke asked caringly.

'Oh, that'd be real nice but I don't want Rory to wake you. I don't want us to be a hassle' Lorelai stated shyly.

'That's no trouble darling; we've raised four children in this house... Should've been five but we made a terrible mistake seventeen years ago and let one of them go.' Camille confessed guiltily. 'No daughter or granddaughter of ours is a hassle.'

Lorelai and Camille shared a watery smile and then Zeke spoke up, 'now you go up stairs and get yourselves settled in okay? We'll see you in the morning.'

'Here, I'll take you to the guest room.' Said Sarah and surprisingly enough lead Lorelai to a guest room inside the main house.

Once they were up in the room Lorelai laid Rory down on the queen sized bed and ran down stairs, having forgotten something when she went upstairs. Poking her head around the corner of the stairwell and into the kitchen she addressed Camille and Zeke, 'Goodnight mum, goodnight dad.'

'Goodnight Lorelai' they said in unison both smiling widely at the fact that they'd at least temporarily gotten their daughter back.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Wahhhh"_ cried Rory at 3 am, startling Lorelai out of her restful sleep.

Lorelai climbed out of bed and marched over to the porter cot that Camille and Zeke had found for her, bending down she was able to see her baby's red face through the darkness. "Aww, c'mon babe. I know you're hungry." Lorelai soothed as she walked back over to the bed and sleepily leaned back against the bed head and situated Rory on her lap, undoing her flannel top she moved Rory up to her breast and breathed a sigh of relief when she immediately latched on. As she watched her daughter feed a smile worked its way onto her face and she could do nothing to remove it, she was finally able to be completely happy.

Rory began to drift off to sleep while still feeding and Lorelai knew that she hadn't had enough to keep her going through the night so she rubbed on Rory's cheek and woke up her beautiful baby girl. There was something so beautifully primal about breastfeeding your child, it was one of the ultimate bonds and lorelai reasoned that maybe she and her mother didn't get along because she hadn't been breastfed.

Drawing Lorelai out of her peaceful ravine was a light knock at the door. Pulling Rory's baby blanket over her daughter and her exposed breast she called a soft, "come in."

To her surprise it wasn't Sarah as she had thought, it was Camille. "Hi, I heard some crying and just thought I'd come check up on things." She confessed.

"Aw, did we wake you? Sorry, go back to bed were okay." Lorelai said out of concern, thinking that Rory had woken the woman up.

"No, I'm okay." Camille said as she sat down on the corner of Lorelai's bed. She smiled over at her estranged daughter and granddaughter, just the sight of them showed a strong bond and it wasn't the one of Rory's little hand gripping onto Lorelai's top. "So you went for the natural route then?" Camille asked out of curiosity, it was very rare that a young mother would take the natural way as not to ruin their bodies.

"Yeah, I've always liked the idea of sharing that one thing with your child. They depend more on you then, I have something that no-one else can give her." Lorelai said as she peeked under the blanket and checked that Rory hadn't fallen asleep, to her dismay she had. "Dammit." Lorelai cursed, shifting and moving Rory slightly she roused her daughter. "Just a little more for mummy, baby." Lorelai reasoned.

"May I?" Camille asked, gesturing to the lump where Rory's head was situated.

"Sure I guess." Lorelai said as she removed the blanket to reveal her suckling daughter.

"If you flick her earlobe she'll stay awake, apparently it's annoying." She reasoned as she began lightly flicking her granddaughter's earlobe. Rory's eyes immediately opened and she locked them onto her mother's smiling ones.

After a while Lorelai took over the flicking and then stopped, deciding that Rory had had enough to sustain her for the next couple hours. Once Rory had been burped Lorelai laid her down on the bed, wrapped up in the baby blanket she had used to cover herself at Camille's entrance.

After Camille left Lorelai to get back to sleep she curled up with her Baby next to her and fell asleep easily.

The next morning Lorelai walked downstairs in a pair of purple pyjama bottoms and a yellow tank top, Rory on her hip in a pair of pink overalls and a while long sleeved shirt. To her surprise there were Pancakes frying and an extra girl at the dining room table. Walking over to the table Lorelai smiled at everyone and muttered a "hi" just loud enough for everyone to hear. Walking over to her was the little girl, dressed in a demin skirt and pale blue tights with a bright blue shirt underneath her pink jacket.

"Hi, I'm Julia. I like your baby. She's cute." The little girl, now known as Julia commented.

"Well thank you, I'm Lorelai and this is Rory." Lorelai said as she smiled at Julia and put Rory on her knee closest to Julia.

"Why are you at my house?" Julia asked out of the blue as she looked up from playing with Rory.

"Oh, I'm... um..." Lorelai looked to Camille for permission to tell the oblivious little girl that she was actually her long lost older sister. At Camille's nod Lorelai continued, "I'm your sister."

Julia looked her in the eyes surprised and tried a little, "Yeah? Well how come I've never seen you before then?"

"Because me and Rory were living with someone else for a while." Lorelai said as she bounced the slightly fussy Rory.

"Well then how old are you?"

"I'm 17. Sarah and I are twins." Lorelai confessed.

'Really?" Julia asked sceptically.

"Yeah, go get Sarah and I'll show you." She coached the little girl. As Julia ran off to get Sarah Lorelai started bouncing Rory around and the baby giggled happily, drawing the attention of Zeke and Camille. Always the cautious one Lorelai stopped the bouncing and brought Rory to her lap.

"May I?" Zeke asked from over Lorelai's shoulder as he gestured at Rory's happy smiling face.

"Sure, go for it." She said as she handed the smiling and now drooling baby over to her father.

Zeke started dancing around and bouncing the baby in his arms, eliciting a lot of laughter from the children in the dining room. "Baby, Baby, bouncy, bouncy baby." Zeke chimed as he bounced Rory around the room, bending over slightly so that her feet touched the ground lightly on every down stroke.

Everyone was watching Rory and Zeke interact when Julia came into the room, pulling Sarah along by her pyjama top, sleepily trying to protest.

"I got her, now show me!" Julia said as she pulled Sarah to a stand next Lorelai.

Supporting Sarah Lorelai slowly lifted her tired twins chin until their faces were level and they were facing the ever curious Julia. "See, we look the exact same." Lorelai said.

"nahyrabudkk" Sarah mumbled.

"What?" Lorelai asked leaning over to Sarah so she would be able to hear clearer.

"You have post baby belly, me don't." Sarah said with a light giggle and then a hearty laugh as Lorelai pushed her away from her and slapped her arm playfully.

"Wake up, Lazy. You can be on auntie duty while I go take a shower." Lorelai said with an evil smile on her face, she knew that Rory was currently in the process of doing a massive poo, just by looking at her baby's face.

"Fine. You go have your glorious shower while I hang out with stinky." Sarah said while picking up Rory off of the spot on the floor where she'd been playing. "Wait, stinky? Oh, oh no! You can't do this to me Lorelai."

By the time Sarah had finished complaining Lorelai was already in the bathroom disrobing. "Nuts. I guess it's just you and me kid." Sarah said, looking down at her niece that was perched on her hip. "Let's get this done." She said as she entered the guest room where all of Lorelai and Rory's belongings were.

Putting Rory on the bed Sarah began to search the bags for a diaper and some wipes, after finding them in the diaper bag sat behind a duffel bag of Lorelai's she set to work on changing Rory's diaper. When all was done Sarah looked down at her handy work proudly, not everyone could perfectly change a diaper their first time.

"Ha. We showed her didn't we Ror?" Sarah said a little too soon because it was obvious that Rory hadn't finished her poo as her face went all red and crinkled up, showing signs of effort and then a foul smell filled the room. The baby giggled and clapped while Sarah grabbed another diaper and some wipes. "Here we go again." She said in dismay as she removed the now dirty diaper from her niece.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Sarah had changed Rory's diaper for the second time she decided to take a walk around the yard and acquaint the baby with her new surroundings. Everything went fine until they reached the large playground at the back of the yard, there things went sour; Rory started crying, like full out shrieking. In a panic Sarah tried bouncing Rory, then rocking her, then singing to her but nothing worked so she headed back in the direction of the main house.

When she was just a couple of metres away from the house she heard someone calling a name but it was too distant to recognise so she continued walking. About two metres from the porch she heard it again but louder, closer. "Lorelai!" called a distinctly masculine voice.

Knowing that it wasn't her the person as looking for she continued walking until a large hand gripped her shoulder and softly spun her around whilst voicing his concerns, "Did I do something wrong?"

His concerns were put to rest as Sarah faced him fully.

"Wait, you're not Lorelai." He stated as he looked between her and a now smiling Rory.

"Yeah, what's new Captain Obvious." Sarah said with attitude.

" But she must be here, I mean you have Rory so she's around right?" he asked as he gestured to the baby resting on Sarah's hip.

"Yeah she is, she's in the shower."

"Okay, well can you please tell her Luke's here to see her." Luke asked kindly as he grabbed the hand of Rory who was reaching out to him, obviously looking to be taken from Sarah.

"How 'bout you just come in and wait." Sarah said and then thrust Rory in his direction. "And take her, she like hates me or something."

Rory laughed and bounced joyously when she was in Luke's arms. '_he must be her dad.'_ Thought Sarah as she entered the house to find Lorelai and Julia sat on the couch together, reading Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss.

"Oy, Lorelai, there's someone here to see you, took ya kid also." Sarah hollered into the next room.

Lorelai was hesitant to look up at first but when Sarah said that this person was in possession of Rory her head snapped up and a smile snapped into place as she jumped up and ran over to Luke.

"Oh my god! How'd you get here?" asked Lorelai as she jumped into him one un-occupied arm.

"Got Mia to give me the address then i drove myself." He said happily. He was so happy to see his girls after the longest two days of his life. Lorelai had decided to find her real parents after watching Will and Lily (Luke's parents) interact with Rory.

"You finally got your licence?" Lorelai asked eagerly as she continued to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, about a week ago. Just after you left actually." He replied and then smiled down at his short time girlfriend.

"That's great Luke. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah well it's not that big of a deal." Luke brushed the compliment off.

"Whatever. How are Will and Lily?" Lorelai asked of Luke's Mother and Father. She had always liked them, just after she had run away to Stars Hollow she'd met Luke and his family. Liz hadn't really liked Lorelai at first as she'd been adamant that she had only been out for Luke's money but Lily had sort of adopted Lorelai (the joke had become slightly less funny recently). When Luke had brought Lorelai back to the house and Lily had met Rory the family had taken them in. Luke becoming a father like figure to Rory and both of his parents becoming like surrogate family to them.

"They're good. Mum and Liz are actually going through something at the moment. I think something big is gonna go down but I'm kinda trying to stay out of it." Luke smiled.

"Probably for the best, girls stuff babe. Don't take it to heart if they don't tell you." Lorelai patted his arm and then took Rory out of his arms. Walking over to the kitchen Lorelai sat her daughter on the edge of the island bench and walked over to the cupboard, producing a miniature tub of yoghurt and then going to the drawer for a spoon.

Walking to the lounge room where Sarah had ditched the book and had now turned on the TV and sat, ignoring Julia's whines and flying hands as she tried to reach for the book Sarah held out of reach.

"Sarah! Give Julia back her book." Lorelai demanded as she sat on the couch, motioning for Luke to follow suit.

"No! I wanna watch TV and she won't stop trying to read it out loud." Sarah replied, not even looking up from the TV.

"Sarah! Give your sister back her book!" Hollered Zeke as he walked into the room. Smiling to himself as he watched Sarah roll her eyes but hand Julia's book back. His smile however was wiped off his face as his eyes fell on Luke. He walked up behind Lorelai and continued to glare at Luke. "Lorelai, who's this?" he asked and only then did Luke look up from where he was helping Lorelai to feed Rory the yoghurt.

"I'm Luke Danes Sir." Luke said, standing up and extending his hand out to an unimpressed looking Zeke.

"Zeke Braverman." Zeke replied, taking Luke's hand in his own and shaking it forcefully, gaining the smallest speck of respect for Luke as he felt the firm shake the boy was returning. "I'm Lorelai's biological father."

"And I'm Lorelai's boyfriend." Luke said, looking down fondly at Lorelai who now sat, trying to keep the yoghurt container away from Rory. Turns out that feeding a seven month old without a highchair was a two man job.

"Ahh, so this is the boy that got my daughter pregnant." Zeke stood taller and tried to intimidate Luke.

"Dad..." Lorelai whined as she threw her head back in exasperation.

"No sir, I wish I was though." He smiled down fondly at Lorelai and picked Rory up out of Lorleai's arms. "I love them both so much." He confessed.

"Blach." Sarah pretended to dry reach. "I am outta here." Sarah stood up and and left the room, throwing the remote down onto the leather couch.

"Oh, well it's not much fun intimidating the boyfriend if he's a good guy." Zeke laughed it off as he reached over and rubbed Rory's back but she didn't notice as she was almost fast asleep on Luke's shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better it kinda worked sir." Luke said, moving Rory to be lying down in his arms. The blue eyed baby stirred a bit as she was moved and Luke gently rocked her and hushed her to sleep, rubbing the baby's cheek and smiling as her eyes fully dropped closed and her mouth went lax.

"Well if you want to then how about you stay for dinner and you can help Lorelai to deal with Rory for a bit tonight." Zeke offered.

Luke looked at Lorelai and saw her smiling a hanger-in-the-mouth smile and nodding fiercely. "Yes please sir, I would like that very much thank you." Luke accepted somewhat timidly.

"Well good. I'll just go tell Camille and let her know not to hassle you." Zeke laughed at his own joke as he walked off in the direction of his wife.

Luke and Lorelai just looked at each other as if to say 'are you serious?' and then headed up stairs together to put Rory down.


End file.
